Oggy and the Cockroaches Lost Tape (Reupload)
It all started on a sunny afternon, I was surfing the internet. I went to go check the mailbox after that. Someone sent me a note! I rarely get mail, because my crazy neighbors like to steal one of my coupons. The letter was from my cousin Nate and also came with a mysterious tape. It read: "Mike... Please, destroy this tape for me. Don't even watch it or question why you must destroy it. Get rid of it quickly before he gets you. I'm warning you. I don't have much time to live. Best regards, Nate." Why is he asking me to destroy a VHS? It's just a little harmless tape, right? The tape itself was labeled as "OGGY UNAIRED SERIES FINALE". Unaired, eh? I went up to my attic and put it in the VCR. For some strange reason it skipped the theme. Instead, it was a picture of a real-life man's neck popped. Uh, okay then? Then it showed a creepy text. "Oh, why hello there, Mike! So, your cousin Nate couldn't make it? What a shame that he didn't want to watch. But you would, right, Mike?" What the bloody hell? How does this VHS know my name? Anyways, it showed the title card and it spelled out "Oggy..." No, I'm serious; it really said that. The episode started with Oggy in a empty, deserted school hallway, and it looked like it was night time. There was a person across him. He walked up, but the person vanished. Oggy looked at the camera, and shrugged, as if he didn't know what was going on. The screen cut to black, and you could hear soft sobbing. Every 10 seconds, it got louder and louder and louder. This was going on for 5 minutes. It faded to a different scene. Jack was in a graveyard, and cried. He sobbed softly, but it sounded... realistic. Like his voice actor lost a family member. Anyways, he was crying over a grave, which was probably Oggy's. And sure enough, it was. I started to feel uncomfortable at this scene. I couldn't do ANYTHING but watch him weep over his loss. I wanted to turn the TV off, but it didn't work. He continued to sob for 30 more seconds. Suddenly, a dark green hand filled with maggots uprised out of Oggy's grave, and it snatched Jack's leg and down went Jack. It cut to black and all I could hear was a blood curling scream. It went to a very disturbing picture. Jack was hanging from the ceiling and entrails hanging out. He was crying blood and his eyes were whited out. The ceiling also had a text written in real blood. Guess what it said. "YOU'RE NEXT, MIKE." Again, what the hell? Who made this episode?! And HOW do they know who I am?! Then it cut to a video of Bob strangling Oggy to death. He slammed Oggy to the ground. Oggy was now dead and bleeding from the eyes and nose. It finally went to a creepy picture. Oggy had black holes as eyes and they were bleeding. He was in a black hallway. Red text appeared above him. "I'M COMING FOR YOU, MIKE." The TV shut off by itself. Oh shit! I was screwed. I packed EVERYTHING in a bag (except the tape), grabbed my guinea pig (I got her stuff too) and got in my sport SUV. I now live at a Motel 6 with my pet guinea pig, now completely safe and sound. But I wondered what happened to my house. I drove to it, and it was completely burned to ashes. I checked the backyard, and there were many tombstones that belonged to children. Dead animals were scattered all over the place - birds, dogs, chicks, and especially my neighbor's cat.'' ''Damn, I got out of there quickly and went back to the motel.